Puzzles
by CelticMagic
Summary: When an intimate occurrence between an unlikely couple happens, another couple starts to question their own relationship. Will they let their newly awakened desires get the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

"My head hurts...where am I?" Mimi sat up to discover herself naked in a bed that was not her own. The alarm clock on the beside table read 2:45 pm and she saw her clothes from last night on a pile in the corner of the room. She looked to the strange man peacefully sleeping next to her, his blond hair tousled in a way that it was covering his face. _Nice shoulders, but who the hell is this guy? I hope he's cute and not some pyscho,_ Mimi thought to herself as she slinked back into the covers.

"Mmmnnm...," the mysterious guy began to stretch his arms and turned around. "AHHHHH!"

"Ahhhh!"

"What are you doing here?!" TK gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Mimi shouted back.

"What are you talking about? I live here!" TK exclaimed.

"Right," Mimi blushed. "Sooo...how did we get here?"

"I don't know. Looks like we had some fun though," TK looked under the covers.

"Stop it," Mimi pressed the blankets against her sides.

"Sorry," TK cleared his throat. "Well, what can I say? Sorry, wish I was there to see it?"

"We must have been really drunk," Mimi nodded.

"Probably explains why it feels like two trains hit me on opposite sides of my head right now," TK groaned.

"Ugh...I'm just happy it was you and not some stranger. If you thought this was bad enough, you should have seen how I was like five minutes ago. I need to cut down on my liquor," Mimi said.

"Same... I can't hold as much as I claim to do. I think it's safe to say I can still make some good choices when I'm completely trashed though," TK winked.

"I don't know, I wouldn't trust you with a car," Mimi smirked.

"Fair enough. Okay, so I don't know if you want to hang here for the day or go home, it's up to you. I figured since we're both feeling like crap, we can just camp out here. I can give you a set of clothes so you can be comfortable," TK said.

"Okay. That sounds like a nice idea," Mimi smiled.

"Cool. If you want, you can take a shower and I'll have some stuff set aside for you," TK said.

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea. I think I sweated out all of the Hennessy I drank," Mimi wrinkled her nose.

"That stuff is garbage," TK laughed.

"Hey, it's the only thing I actually enjoy, okay?" Mimi playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Watch it, you want to make this round 15?" TK asked.

"Round 15?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said before, I guess I can make some good decisions when I'm drunk. At least we used protection...now it's the whole throwing them in the bin when you're done with it part. So watch your step," TK said.

"Lovely," Mimi laughed.

"Hey, don't judge... I was drunk. And so were you for that matter," TK teased.

"True," Mimi said.

"Alright, so get cleaned up and I'll straighten up here. Keep the door open so I can leave some stuff for you," TK said.

"Thank you," Mimi said.

"And don't take up all the hot water, otherwise I'll have to jump in with you if you don't get out in a reasonable amount of time. I'm not kidding," TK smirked.

"Aren't you a cheeky one this morning," Mimi raised her eyebrows.

"It's 3 in the afternoon. I've got some catching up to do," TK shrugged.

* * *

 _The next day_...

"Yeah, and he was...I dunno, it kinda seemed like he was sorta coming on to me, but in a joking way, you know what I mean?" Mimi shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I get it," Sora nodded.

"But I just don't understand how we ended up hooking up that night," Mimi bit her lip.

"Hello? You guys don't remember that night at the club? You guys had your hands all over the place, and were dry humping against each other like you were trying to force yourselves into becoming one person," Yolei scoffed.

"It was quite disgusting to say the least," Kari made a face.

"That's because you're a prude. I thought it was hot to watch," Yolei grinned.

"Oh brother," Mimi groaned.

"You don't remember a thing?" Sora looked concerned.

"I remember meeting up with everyone at the club, and we were dancing, but I don't remember dry humping anyone..I took a couple of shots, but that's it," Mimi frowned.

"A couple? Girl, more like triple that!" Yolei laughed.

"We had to send you home because we thought you guys were literally going to have sex right there on the dance floor," Kari looked at Mimi disapprovingly.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Mimi looked at her right bad.

"Actually, it was...you guys were basically inseparable. We tried to pull you apart when we got to TK's place, but we gave up. Only reason we did was because you've known each other for so long. If you guys weren't friends, trust we'd never leave you guys alone together. That would have called for an even more difficult night for sure," Sora shook her head.

"We definitely didn't see that coming," Yolei said.

"We didn't either. We woke up and were totally surprised to see each other. But I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather want to wake up next to," Mimi said.

"Why? Was the sex good? What's his dick like?" Yolei asked.

"Like I said, I don't remember anything from that night," Mimi shook her head.

"You sure you don't remember anything else?" Sora asked.

"Umm...," Mimi hesitated.

"Earth to Mimi," Kari giggled.

"Nope, don't remember anything else," Mimi shook her head.

* * *

 _Flashback_...

"I'm so glad that you're here! I told everyone to meet us at the club. I just hope Joe comes along too. It's been so long since everyone's seen you," Sora said.

"Maybe we should have picked a place that would be more comfortable for him," Mimi giggled.

"Hey, but this welcome home party is about you. Putting aside his fear of crowded areas is the least he could do," Sora smirked. "Look, there goes everyone now! And speak of the devil, he actually showed up!"

"Hey Mimi! It's really you after all! You look like a doll as always," Tai said in an exaggerated tone.

"Thanks Tai!" Mimi hugged him.

"And I look like a doll as always too, right Meems?" Matt grinned.

"Oh Matt," Mimi sighed and hugged him. "Joe, totally happy to see you made it!"

"Yeah...had to see Mimi in the flesh. This place kind of creeps me out, with all the germs and people crawling everywhere...but this night is to celebrate your return here so I think I can deal with it for a couple of hours," Joe gulped.

"Hey sugar, how's it going!" Davis grinned Mimi.

"Missed you! You're happy as always! Hey TK and Kari-"

"MIMI! I TOTALLY MISSED YOU SO HARD, I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!" Yolei ran up and hugged Mimi so hard.

"I missed you too, Yolei!" Mimi said.

"Hi, Izzy...," Mimi waved at Izzy.

"Hey Mimi. Good to see you again," Izzy blushed.

"Anything new go on since I was away?" Mimi asked.

"You know how everyone thought I was lying when I said I was an astronaut in training?" Matt grinned.

"He's not lying after all...we know, we know," Tai groaned.

"Well, congratulations...," Mimi blinked.

"Deadass, I've got a successful noodle cart, but I have plans to expand! Maybe get _TWO_ noodle carts! Then maybe take over Tokyo... then Japan, then maybe the whole world!" Davis said.

"Slow your ropes, Gordon Ramsay," Kari giggled.

"Hey, I believe in you!" Mimi grinned.

"Thank you! That makes one person!" Davis said.

"I put together a manuscript for a book, and a publisher is really interested in it so I'm excited about that," TK shrugged.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you!" Mimi gushed.

"And me and Izzy are engaged," Kari extended her hand to show off a diamond ring.

"Wow, that's nice," Mimi forced a grin.

"Thanks. We've been together for two years, so this feels just right," Kari smiled.

"Anything new with you?" Joe asked.

"Nah. Just still exploring my didn't options. Don't wanna tie myself down to one path just yet," Mimi said.

"I understand," Yolei said.

"Alright, let's go inside! I wanna get a move on!" Sora ushered everyone towards the club.

"Wow, someone's hankering for a drink right now," Tai remarked.

"Shut up, I just wanna dance already!" Sora said.

"Wanna dance with me then?" Tai asked.

"Some things never change, am I right?" Matt smirked.

"Are they...?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I wish someone would make a move already. Like come on," Matt said. "Me on the other hand, I'm gonna see if I can find some pretty ladies to dance with and ditch," Matt rubbed his hands together.

"You're right. Some things never change," Mimi laughed and headed to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Can I get a shot of Hennessy please?" Mimi said.

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

"Hey," Izzy walked up to Mimi.

"So you and Kari, huh?" Mimi smirked.

"Yeah...," Izzy blushed.

"We emailed each other a lot, and you never mentioned it. And for two years?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, I know you're not exactly her biggest fan. You're neutral toward her at best. I didn't think it was worth mentioning," Izzy nervously said.

"I think it is. That's a big life event, especially when it's with someone else in the friend group," Mimi said.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to upset you. I had a feeling you wouldn't approve of the relationship because of who it was, and crazy to say but your opinion does matter to me a lot. But Kari and I, we just clicked. I've never felt that way with anyone else, you know? We just had a special connection," Izzy shrugged.

"That's good for you then. I hope you're happy," Mimi forced a smile.

"Here's your shot," the bartender said.

"Thank you," Mimi gulped it down. "Can I get another one please?"

"Sure thing," the bartender said.

"I'll see you on the floor. Don't spend too much time at the bar," Izzy knocked on the bar table.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do," Mimi coyly said.

"Here you go," the bartender placed the shot glass in front of Mimi.

"Thank you," Mimi said. "Another one please!"

* * *

"Hold up, let me get this straight. You seriously went all the way with her a bunch of times? And you didn't get whiskey dick?" Matt gasped.

"If you ask me, someone sounds a bit jealous," Tai snorted.

"Come on, you gotta admit! Everyone's thought about hooking up with Mimi at least once in their lifetime," Matt smirked.

"I haven't," Davis shook his head.

"That's because you had an unhealthy obsession with Kari, which you should let go of by the way. She's engaged to someone else, so if that's not a sign that she's not into you, I don't know what is," Matt said.

"Come on, do you have to be so harsh?" TK gasped.

"Seriously though, with the exception of Davis and possibly Tai, the rest of us have definitely fantasized about screwing her brains off, right?" Matt asked.

"I'll have to admit, just a tad bit...," Joe bit his lip.

"Izzy, that color on your face is telling us you've done it too. It's okay, we won't tell your fiancee," Matt heckled.

"Maybe as a teenager, but that's all over now," Izzy said.

"You sure? She was looking pretty fine that night," Matt smirked.

"Stop teasing him! He's gonna be marrying my sister! He's not a pig like you! Besides, why didn't you go after her then?" Tai asked.

"Eh, she's cute but I'm more of a boob guy anyways. What, she's probably a B cup at most?" Matt said.

"What? Are you a boobologist or something?" Davis laughed.

"Hey, that would be a cool job to have," Matt tapped his chin. "But look, TK's living the teenage dream right here! You gotta tell us, what's it like to fuck her?"

"Dude, I told you, I can't remember that night too well. I just woke up and she was in my bed next to me. Not gonna lie, I did want to sleep with her again because when you wake up with a bunch of used rubbers on the floor, and you have an attractive and naked girl in your bed, you're bound to get a bit curious. Also, I just forgot how much I missed Mimi as a person. She's so fun, friendly, playful, I can't get her out of my mind now," TK said.

"Gay!" Matt jeered.

"You're just jealous cause you didn't get to her first," Tai smirked.

* * *

"One medium coffee, black, no sugar, one hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Have a nice day!" a barista handed Izzy a couple of drinks.

"Thanks. You too," Izzy said. "Here you go, Kari."

"Thank you," Kari smiled. "Oh my God, I can't help gossiping, but I just can't get this off of my chest. You know that night when we went to the club? Mimi and TK actually hooked up when they got to his place! How funny is that?" she nervously laughed.

"I fail to see what's funny about that," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't stop thinking about it. Like it happened out of the blue! Like who knew those two would hook up with each other," Kari shrugged.

"That's true. The guys were talking about it too," Izzy said.

"Really? What did they say about the whole situation?" Kari gave him a look.

"Umm...," Izzy paused. "Can't remember everything, but the gist of it was pretty much the same- no one expected the two of them to hook up."

"That's it? You, who claims to be good at remembering everything, don't remember anything else from your conversation?" Kari asked.

"Hey, I don't waste brain space on petty matters," Izzy shrugged.

"Hmmm...okay. If you insist," Kari pursed her lips. "Well, what do you want to do today? Movie or dinner?"

"Up to you," Izzy shrugged.

"Okay," Kari said. She had a feeling there was more going on with the guys that Izzy was holding back on, and she wanted to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey big brother, how are you doing?" Kari grinned.

"Hey Kari, it sounds like you want something," Tai smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just in the neighbourhood and stopped by to say hi!" Kari held up a 6-pack of beer.

"You, buying me the cheapest beer in the world? Aren't you a darling?" Tai grabbed the beer and stuck it in the fridge.

"Darn...," Kari blushed.

"Hey, I like my beer to taste good, and you're my sister. I think I'm allowed to call you out. Now, what are you really here for?" Tai smirked. "Don't lie to me either. I know you!"

"Well, I think Izzy's hiding something from me," Kari pouted.

"Really? Like what?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure...but I tell him everything. The least he could do is give me the same respect," Kari frowned.

"He's a quiet guy. It takes a while for him to open up, ya know?" Tai shrugged.

"Well, it shouldn't. We're engaged now, Tai! I think we've moved past this. At least we should!" Kari huffed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's getting you into such a frenzy all of a sudden anyways?" Tai asked.

"We were just out getting coffee, and I happened to mention how the girls were talking about Mimi and TK's hookup session after that night at the club-"

"Pause! Zippa the lippa!" Tai interrupted.

"Huh?" Kari blinked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be throwing other people's business around like that," Tai shook his head.

"What? It's not like you guys weren't talking about it too!" Kari said.

"What did Izzy say we said?" Tai froze.

"He just said that you guys were stuck on the fact that they hooked up in the first place. Why? Is there something else I should know?" Kari crossed her arms.

"No, no! Nothing else!" Tai shook his head.

"Tai, I'm your sister! If there's something I should know, you better tell me! I think this is one of those times where family trumps friends," Kari pressed her lips together.

"Hey, nothing happened, I swear! It's just guy talk! Nothing you'd have to raise any concern about!" Tai said.

"Are you sure about that? Can you promise me that?" Kari asked.

"Look, unlike girls, guys don't go blabbing out private conversations to everyone else. We're like the secret browser on the computer, once you close the window, it's like it never happened. So yeah," Tai said.

"Seriously Tai?" Kari said.

"Don't worry, sis. Nothing you gotta worry about! Just go home and get some sleep. All this worrying isn't good for you," Tai said.

"Well, thanks for that...," Kari sighed.

"You're welcome. Lock the door on your way out!" Tai pulled a glass pipe out of his cabinet and patted down his pants. "Dammit. Fucking Matt stole my lighter again."

"That's a disgusting habit!" Kari said as she left the apartment.

"It's for my possibly future glaucoma!" Tai yelled.

* * *

"Knock knock," Mimi leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, it's a nice surprise to see you. What's the occasion?" TK grinned.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out," Mimi casually lifted her hair up and dropped it down again.

"Okay. I don't think many places are open late on Sunday nights, but I think we can find something to do," TK nodded. "I'll go get changed."

"Okay," Mimi said.

"Hey Matt...pick up, pick up, pick up," TK took his phone to the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink.

" _Yo, sup?_ "

"Hey...so Mimi's here," TK quietly said into his phone.

" _So? See what she wants,_ " Matt said.

"You don't understand. She's wearing this shirt, it's really... one wrong move and everything comes out. And legs... for days...," TK stammered.

" _Hey, did you just hear me? See what she wants_ ," Matt said.

"But it's 9 in the evening and she said she wanted to hang out," TK said.

" _Oh boy...dude. See. What. She. Wants... Do you understand or do I have to spell it out for you?_ " Matt laughed.

"Oh...," TK paused.

" _Good luck_ ," Matt said and hung up the phone.

"Oh boy," TK hung up his phone and turned the sink off. He peeked in the living room, to see an unsuspecting Mimi patiently lounging on the couch. He headed towards his room and closed the door. He slid his shirt off, but just as he was about to unbuckle his belt, he heard the door knob move.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Mimi peeked.

"I didn't think I was moving too slowly before, but now just cause you said that, I think I might take my time now," TK slid his belt off and walked towards Mimi.

"Oh, are you gonna spank me?" Mimi smirked.

"No. Hopefully it's something a little better," TK tied Mimi's wrists behind her back tightly with the belt and led her to his bed. "If you behave yourself, maybe I'll be real nice to you," he whispered in her ear and softly started kissing her neck.

"But what if I'm bad?" Mimi asked.

"You wouldn't want that," TK said, his lips only millimeters away from hers.

"No?" Mimi stretched her neck out to try and kiss him.

"No," he dodged her and went back kissing her neck down to her collarbone.

"You're so frustrating right now... I just want to grab you right now, and I can't," Mimi wriggled under TK's grip.

"Oh, how tragic," TK said in between kisses. He lifted Mimi's shirt up and slowly ran his tongue against the curves of her breasts.

"Ohhh...," she gasped.

"You like that?" TK smirked. He slid his hand inside her skirt. "I see, you wore a matching set. Less work for me?"

"Who said it was for you?" Mimi smirked back.

"Why else would you come to my place on a random night, dressed as you are now?" TK zoomed in closer towards Mimi's face.

"Shut up," Mimi tugged TK's shorts off with her feet. "Hah, I got something!"

"You sure did...," TK kicked his shorts off to the side and rubbed his boner against her.

"Oh wow, just put it in me. I don't care where, just put it in," Mimi gasped.

"No," TK said as he sucked on her nipples.

"No?" Mimi made a face. "Oh my God!"

"Nope... I told you, you wouldn't want to be bad to me. I can play mean right back," TK kissed the inside of Mimi's thighs and paused. Then he slowly ran his tongue up and down her clit and stood up. "Okay, I'm done. I'm gonna need my belt back, and boy are you wet."

"You-"

"Actually, let me finish getting changed first," TK put on another shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans. "Okay, now I'll take the belt back."

"You're so unbelievable," Mimi grumbled.

"But you liked it, didn't you? Cause I had fun. Now let's get you straightened up," TK smirked as he adjusted Mimi's skirt and top. "There, perfect. Okay, great. So, when we go out, step really close in front of me."

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to need you to be my shield," TK pulled Mimi close in front of him.

"Oh...you know, I could fix that for you," she purred.

"I know...but this is more fun," TK grinded against Mimi's back. "So, where did you want to go again?"

* * *

"Ahh, edging...," Yolei smirked.

"What's that?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"It's basically like teasing someone to the point of almost orgasm, and then you stop all of a sudden. Drives them crazy. Personally, I think it's fun to be the one doing it to someone, but not so much on the receiving side," Yolei said.

"Oh my God, I wanted to kill him but I ugh, I want to fuck him more than ever too," Mimi grunted.

"Jesus, that's hot...," Yolei sighed.

"TMI," Kari shook her head.

"Hey Kari, we're all grown-ups here! Besides, haven't you done some dirty, dirty things? I mean, you are engaged after all! You've gotta be doing some kinky shit!" Yolei said.

"Well, it's not anyone's business what goes on behind my bedroom doors," Kari said defensively.

"Someone sounds like they live a vanilla life," Yolei teased.

"Hey!" Kari yelled.

"I'm sorry, I should have never said anything... I just thought I could talk to you guys, but I guess I ended up making everyone upset instead," Mimi pressed her lips together.

"No Mimi! You should always come to us when you need to! Ignore those two," Sora hugged Mimi.

"That's it, I have to go anyways...," Kari grumbled.

"Geez, what's been up her butt lately?" Sora frowned.

"Apparently not Izzy. Maybe that's why she's so cranky all of a sudden. And your little sexcapades with TK probably aren't making her feel any better," Yolei hummed.

"That could be it. Maybe they're not as intimate as she'd like," Sora said.

"Or do you think it's something else?" Yolei smirked.

"Like what?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno... I'm just thinking out loud," Yolei shrugged.

* * *

"Whatcha watching?" Kari snuck up behind Izzy and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's a Men in Black marathon on TV," Izzy said.

"But don't you have those movies on DVD already?" Kari slid her hands down his chest.

"Yeah, but it's easier just watching them on TV anyways," Izzy looked up at her.

"You're ridiculous," Kari reached over upside-down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You're only enabling it," Izzy smirked and kissed her back.

"You're absolutely right!" Kari hopped over the couch and straddled Izzy. "Come on, do me on the kitchen counter!"

"Whoa, where is this coming from? I like it," Izzy nuzzled her neck.

"Get up!" Kari pulled Izzy up from the couch and led him to the kitchen. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me like there's no tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

"You just want to cut to the chase like that? So are you saying you don't want to take things nice and easy?" Izzy shoved her against the kitchen counter and softly kissed her neck.

"Oh," Kari let out a small gasp.

"And you don't like it when I do this? Or touch you here? Because you can take a feel, I like doing things to you. I like doing them to you a lot...," Izzy slightly tugged down Kari's waistband and kissed at the skin around her hip bone.

"Oh my God," Kari whispered.

"But if you'd rather get to the good part," Izzy held Kari down and forced his erect cock inside her.

"Harder! Harder!" Kari commanded.

"You have some nerve," Izzy tugged her hair as he thrust against her faster and with more force.

"Yes, yes! Oh my God, TK!" Kari screamed.

"What did you say?" Izzy immediately let go of her hair and stepped back.

"Oh my God... I-I-I...," Kari turned red.

"Yeah, I lost it," Izzy looked down and pulled his pants up. "So...I'm gonna head to work and get a head start on tomorrow's- I can't think of the word for it...umm, yeah. You know what? Don't worry about it. Why don't we just take a little pause? I don't want to break up, but maybe just give each other some space. We're probably spending too much time together, right?" Izzy rambled.

"Okay...," Kari bit her lip.

"I'll be at work," Izzy went to kiss her cheek and paused. "Umm, just call me if you need anything. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kari watched as Izzy left the apartment. "Dammit, dammit, dammit...," she groaned to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa...seriously?" Tai coughed.

"Yep. I'm sorry I'm even telling you this, since it's your sister and I don't think you want to-"

"Look," Tai breathed into his glass pipe and exhaled. "I don't need you to get descriptive, alright. Let's just leave it at that. She said the wrong guy's name, nothing else. That sucks. Here," he passed the pipe and lighter to Izzy.

"Thanks," Izzy flicked the lighter. "It's like I don't even know what to think...besides low. Like I'm giving her all I got, and she's thinking about some other guy?"

"You know what? I think that explains why she came by earlier. I guess she wanted to know if you were hiding something from her because she was really insistent on wanting to know what we were talking about when we were out with the guys," Tai grabbed the pipe back from Izzy.

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" Izzy asked.

"What was there to say? Matt took up most of the conversation talking dirty about Mimi and trying to get everyone to admit they wanted to bang her too. I don't think she'd be too happy with that," Tai blew out some smoke.

"I suppose not," Izzy said.

"Dude, your face was fucking red though," Tai laughed.

"Matt was making me uncomfortable. He was borderline creepy," Izzy said.

"Uh huh, sure...even Joe didn't look that uncomfortable," Tai snorted.

"Well, I am an engaged man," Izzy said.

"Oh, so what are you saying? That makes it more tempting...? She's there...you can look, but you can't touchy touch!" Tai laughed.

"Tai, can I remind you that I'm marrying your sister? You honestly shouldn't encourage that behavior!" Izzy scolded.

"You're right...why'd you have to propose to my sister? It's not as fun," Tai pouted.

"I'm sorry, but it felt right. At least I thought it did," Izzy said.

"I dunno, but it doesn't sound good. Here," Tai coughed and passed the pipe back to Izzy.

"Thanks," Izzy held the lighter to the bowl and inhaled.

* * *

"Yeah, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up," Kari held on to her phone.

"I knew it! I knew something was up!"

"Yolei, please don't tell the other girls! Sora's so overprotective with Mimi as it is. It's like the girl can't take any negative- I just...just please don't say anything! I'm really trusting you, okay?" Kari asked.

"I won't spill. But how good was it?" Yolei asked.

"It was really good. I love when he acts tough with me, I like it-"

"Communication girl! Speak the fuck up! Maybe if you did more of that, you probably wouldn't have your head in the clouds over some other guy right now!" Yolei snapped.

"I guess you're right," Kari said.

"I know I'm right! Look, he can't do all of the guesswork in the relationship! You have to help him out a bit! Now you gotta go on and scar the poor guy! And for what? Whatever TK and Mimi have is probably based on nothing more than the fact that they need to get super laid. Once they've had their fill, it'll sizzle out... don't let their horniness ruin whatever cute romance you and Izzy had! You guys were so sweet, and now I know you're kinda frisky too. I likey! Now, important question. Does his carpet match the drapes?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei!" Kari gasped.

"Hey, I'm curious!" Yolei said.

 _*rattle rattle*_

"Girl, I have to go. I think he's home," Kari whispered.

"You always want to leave me hanging when I ask that question! I swear I'll find out someday-"

"Bye," Kari hung up her phone.

"Hey," Izzy walked past her and made his way to the bedroom.

"So you went to work?" Kari crossed her arms.

"I made a quick stop somewhere," Izzy grabbed a set of pajamas and a blanket. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kari clenched her jaw. Her feelings of guilt faded away once the stench of marijuana hit her nose. Now she was mad.

* * *

"Ugh, this is just what I needed. Yesterday night was unbelievably ridiculous...," Kari rolled her shoulders.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"So I just wanted to have some fun with Izzy. It was a nice, relaxing night and what better thing to do than to just get a little dirty?" Kari said.

"Oooh...tell us more," Sora sipped at her wine.

"I don't know if you're gonna like where this is going. It's not hot at all," Kari shook her head.

"What did you do?" Mimi asked. She looked at Yolei who was suspiciously quiet. She would have thought Yolei would be the most excited out of all of them, but Yolei was calmly flipping through a magazine. Something was strange.

"I called out the wrong name while he was pounding me. I killed it to say the least," Kari covered her face.

"Well no shit Sherlock," Yolei snorted.

"Whose name did you say?" Sora said.

"Does it really matter?" Kari asked.

"Was it someone we know?" Mimi asked.

"Was it a girl?" Sora gasped.

"Eww, no!" Kari made a face.

"Was it TK?" Mimi smirked.

"Uh-"

"Oh my God, please don't tell me it's Tai...," Sora groaned.

"Okay, you guys are terrible guessers!" Kari turned red. "I said Joseph Gordon-Levitt, okay?"

"What?" everyone looked puzzled.

"You mean the guy who plays a porn-addict in love with Scarlett Johanssen?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remember what the guy looked like. Too busy being in love with Scarlett Johanssen myself. She's a hottie!" Yolei said.

"Sorry, can't say I remember what he looks like either," Mimi frowned.

"He's okay looking, and if that's what Kari likes, then so be it. Everyone has different tastes and I think that's a good thing! Otherwise, I think it might be a while before Izzy got engaged, let alone dating someone right now," Sora said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kari gasped.

"No, nothing against you or Izzy, but he's not necessarily the first guy we'd think about hooking up with in the friend group, for example. Or even the second or third," Sora said.

"Yep, have to say the same...hmm. Let's see, if I were to hook up with any of the guys in the friend group, which I probably couldn't because I know them too well, I guess it would be Davis-"

"Seriously?" Kari interrupted.

"Yeah. He's kinda cute I guess, and you can't deny he's a nice and definitely fun and loyal guy. Besides, I'd rather be the smart one in the relationship," Yolei said. "So it would be Davis, Tai, and TK in that order, and _that_ was kinda tough for me. How about you guys?"

"Uh...," Sora turned red.

"I think I know her first choice," Mimi smirked. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I think we all already know."

"No you don't," Sora protested.

"Yeah, keep pretending but this charade has to end soon. It's been going on for too many years," Yolei said.

"Yeah seriously. Almost as much time as I was born," Kari giggled.

"See, she gets it," Mimi said.

"Well Mimi, what are your three picks?" Sora asked.

"Oh look at her, deflecting. Tsk tsk tsk," Yolei said.

"Just so you know, me and TK are happy as it is right now. Really happy. I don't have room to think about other guys," Mimi purred.

"Wow, he's that good?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Oh, he's really good. We try to keep things exciting," Mimi smirked.

"Maybe that's what I need to do...," Kari said.

"Oh my God, speaking of which! Me and Matt are thinking of throwing a party this weekend coming up! He told me he's house sitting and it's a penthouse! He told me the guy said to make himself feel like home as long as everything is cleaned and back to normal when he gets home, and what better way to spend the weekend than to throw a little get-together?" Sora said.

"Nice!" Yolei said.

"And there's a hot tub on the deck too! Looks like there's enough room for everyone!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow, even cooler!" Mimi said.

"Just no smoking allowed, okay?" Sora said.

"No, we don't do that," Mimi said.

"What? Maybe you should try it once in a while. Especially you, Kari. I think you need it," Yolei said.

"Are you serious?" Kari gasped.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Yolei said. "Look, you can smoke with me! Me and Izzy smoked together before, and I've smoked with the rest of the guys. Hey, the two of you are free to take me up on the offer too!"

"Izzy smokes?" Sora asked.

"Like everyone does nowadays. You girlies need to get with the program. Seriously, let me know," Yolei said.

"I'll have to think about it," Kari paused.

* * *

"You know, I kind of like this idea...us meeting up at a hotel bar, grabbing a couple of drinks, pretending it's like the first time we've met each other," Izzy put his hands on Kari's hips and pulled her close.

"You know, the illusion works better when you don't explain the scene," Kari gently ran her fingers through Izzy's hair.

"Forget the rules, all I want to do right now is bend you over on that bar table and give it to you real hard. Real hard," Izzy whispered in her ear as he subtly guided her hand down towards his crotch.

"Oh wow," she exclaimed. She scanned the room to see if anyone was looking at them, but it seemed like everyone was just minding their own business.

"Why don't we have a drink and then head upstairs?" Izzy softly kissed her neck.

"Alright, but let's make it quick," Kari grinned.

"What are we having today?" the bartender asked.

"Long Island iced tea, please," Kari said.

"And I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Thank you," Izzy nodded.

"Oh a man with sophisticated taste," Kari rubbed the inside of Izzy's thigh.

"And I see I'm with a sorority girl. I hope you're as slutty as they say," Izzy whispered in Kari's ear.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love this side of you? It's such a...turn-on," Kari gripped on to his arm.

"But I didn't even touch you yet...," Izzy subtly slid his hand up Kari's dress and let it linger there.

"Stop it, you're teasing me," Kari said.

"Then how about this?" Izzy moved and swirled his fingers inside Kari and smirked at her facial expressions.

"Here you go... and FYI, you guys might wanna cut that out. I can see what you're doing. The paneling is frosted glass. Just cause it's not crystal clear doesn't make it okay. Didn't think I have had to tell you guys, but I guess there's no such thing as common sense nowadays," the bartender shrugged.

"Sorry," Izzy and Kari blushed.

"Yeah, let's make this drink really quick and get out of here," Izzy pounded his whiskey.

"I'm trying to hurry...," Kari struggled to sip her drink.

"Just chug it," Izzy held the glass to her mouth.

"Izzy, no-" Kari said. "Oh no, now I'm wet!"

"I'm sorry," Izzy put the glass down. "Uh, excuse me bartender? Can we get some napkins please?"

"Sure. Just give me a second. I just have to take an order and I'll be back," the bartender sighed.

"I don't think he likes us very much," Kari frowned.

"I don't think I'd like us very much either if I'd had to see us getting finger blasted and then we spill a drink afterwards," Izzy smirked.

"True," Kari giggled.

"Bartender's taking a while," Izzy said.

"Hey isn't that TK? And who's that girl?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, looks like him. Can't tell who the girl is with that large coat and hat, but what does it matter anyways? This night's about us," Izzy said.

"Yeah, but it's bothering me," Kari frowned.

"Why? Let the guy live his life. If he wants to meet up with strange women at a bar, that's his business. You don't really have any right to be concerned about that, it's not like you're his girlfriend," Izzy said. "You know what? Maybe we should just call it a night. Order room service, watch movies or something. I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"What? Are you sure? But-" Kari said.

"Yeah. Too tired and frankly, still kind of embarrassed about the table. Hard for me to get back in the game. Uh, that should be enough for the drinks and a really good tip for consolation. I'll be in Room 208. Here's a key," Izzy handed Kari a key and $30 and walked out.

"Okay. I'll meet you there," Kari sighed.

"Your napkins," the bartender handed Kari a stack of napkins.

"Thank you. Here you go. Keep the change," Kari said as she started at TK and the mysterious girl. First Mimi, now this girl? And why was it bothering her anyways? And why was her bothering it her seeming it to bother Izzy? Once she finished her drink, she sighed and left. Something just didn't make sense.

* * *

"So are you the person the agency sent?" TK asked.

"Depends. Were you expecting an Anastasia Beaverhausen?" Mimi stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, but I think I got Carmen Sandiego instead. What's with the getup?" TK smirked.

"Hey, I thought we were cosplaying," Mimi lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Yeah, we are. I'm playing the lonely, wealthy entrepreneur on a business trip and you're supposed to be a sexy hooker. You kinda look like you're gonna steal an ancient Mayan artifact," TK said.

"Oh yeah? Well, would a sexy hooker dress up like...," Mimi opened her jacket a little bit to reveal what was underneath.

"Wow, you are bold," TK whistled.

"Yeah, the only ancient Mayan artifact I'm taking tonight is your virginity," Mimi said.

"I'm not even going to pretend that made sense. I just want to fuck you so bad right now," TK grinned. "But why don't we have a drink first so it doesn't look too suspicious?"

"I hate when you make me wait," Mimi pouted.

"How do you think I feel?" TK grinned.

"Honestly, I think you secretly like it. I think you like torturing yourself a bit...it makes the reward just so much more better, doesn't it," Mimi grinded up against TK.

"You think you know me like that, don't you?" TK smirked.

"I'm just saying... otherwise why else do you like rubbing your big, hard cock on me every time we go out? Most guys would find a private place as fast as possible, but you... it's almost like you want to tease yourself the entire time. And it's not right either, cause you're teasing me too," Mimi said.

"Yeah, which only makes it better," TK bit his lip and grunted. "Now let's go get a drink..."

"You're the worst," Mimi smirked.

"Then why do you hang out with me?" TK kissed her neck.

"Shut up," Mimi giggled.

"You're not that nice when you're horny," TK said. "Good."

"Hi, what would you like to drink?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke please," TK said.

"And I'll have a shot of Hennessey," Mimi said.

"Okay," the bartender said. "Please don't mind if I hang here for a bit longer. That couple over there are kinda making me uncomfortable. You know, there's PDA, but when there's under the table stuff going on, really? Hello, this table is frosted glass, don't they know better? I think they're the first people I've had to tell NOT to do that. Yeah, it's foggy, but you can still get the picture... anyways, I'll be back with your drinks," the bartender said.

"Good to know...," Mimi pursed her lips.

"Yeah, didn't even notice," TK looked at the bar table.

"Hey don't be too obvious, but isn't that Izzy and Kari?" Mimi squinted her eyes.

"Oh my God, yes...," TK peeked from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't we finish this drink up and just head back home? Unless you booked a room already...," Mimi bit her lip.

"Nope, didn't book a room yet," TK shook his head.

"Good, me neither!" Mimi sighed in relief.

"Here you go. Drink up," the bartender drank a shot.

"Thank you," TK and Mimi said in unison.

"Well, no offense but they killed my boner...," TK whispered.

"Doesn't look like yours is the only one that's wrecked tonight. Look," Mimi subtly pointed at a tired-looking Izzy shuffling out of the bar.

"I wonder what happened there," TK looked amused.

"Ditto," Mimi smirked.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"So guys, you'll never believe what happened," TK said.

"Great, another sex story. Honestly, this is getting disturbing," Tai shook his head.

"I'm painting a new light on her that I'd rather not want to. You know, just picturing her in all these positions, doing things with her-," Joe said.

"I think we get it, Joe...," Izzy interrupted.

"Fine, I won't talk anymore about that with you-"

"Really? These guys are lame!" Matt huffed.

"I guess I'll share with you if I really need to get it out of my chest then," TK sighed.

"Score!" Matt grinned. "Oh, this goes for the rest of you too! I wanna hear all the nasty! Especially you, Izzy... I wanna know, how freaky do you two get?"

"Watch it, that's my baby sister!" Tai yelled.

"That's what I was going to talk about actually!" TK grinned.

"What?!" Izzy angrily said.

"Yeah! Me and Meems could have sworn we saw the two of you at a hotel bar last night!" TK grinned.

"What were you guys doing at a hotel bar?" Davis asked.

"Who? Us or them?" TK pointed Izzy.

"Both of you," Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, me and Mimi were trying to do a little roleplay...but when we saw these guys, totally killed the mood. No offense," TK said.

"No offense? No offense? How am I not supposed to be offended?" Izzy huffed.

"Hey, it's just weird. Like hey, we had it all set up. Go to a hotel bar, pretend I was hiring a hooker and bang her all night long, then have a lazy day in bed. But then seeing people who recognize us kinda ruins the fun in it. Still, we banged all night but it was missing the extra excitement we put into it. Thanks a lot, guys," TK said.

"Well, I'm sorry. Next time you should tell us which hotel you plan to stay at so we don't interfere in on your sex plans," Izzy sarcastically said. "Not that you were making things easy for us either. Kari thought she saw you with some other person- she didn't know it was Mimi because she was wearing some huge hat. But anyways, she wanted to keep fixating on that, it wasn't even worth trying to reel her back in. I just had to leave. We didn't even get to do anything!"

"Hey! You're blaming your crappy night on us? That's not our problem Kari's so easily distracted! You need to get over yourself if that's what you were so upset about!" TK said.

"What?!" Izzy's mouth dropped.

"Yeah. Maybe you're not doing that great of a job if Kari is more busy paying attention to a silly costume than to the handjob she's getting in the middle of the hotel bar," TK smirked.

"You're fingering my sister in the middle of a bar?!" Tai yelled.

"Oh my God, I didn't need to hear this," Joe turned red.

"What?!" Izzy turned red.

"Yeah, you heard me," TK said. "Get. Over. Yourself."

"I don't have to take this from anyone, especially not from you. I'm out of here," Izzy got up and left the apartment.

"Yooooo...that was savage," Davis flicked his lighter and breathed into a glass pipe. "Anyone wanna take a hit?"

"Nah. It won't be anything nearly as strong as the hit Izzy just got. I'll just be merely disappointed," Matt sighed.

"Alright, more for me," Davis said.

* * *

"Hey, Yolei...where's your bathroom?" Mimi asked.

"Just get to the hallway and it's the second door to the right," Yolei said.

"Thanks," Mimi smiled. She finished up with the bathroom and she was about to meet up back in the living room with her friends again, until she heard her name pop in conversation.

"I don't know, I just don't think Mimi and TK are going to last long," Mimi overheard Kari say.

"Why would you say that?" Sora gasped. "They seem to have such great chemistry."

"And they're always fucking, and that's hot. Sounds like someone's a bit jealous," Yolei smirked.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying, they're in a new relationship. Of course, they're heavily attracted to each other but the lust fades away after a while. If there's nothing to back it up with, what do you have to hold on to?" Kari said.

"I get it," Sora nodded.

"Like they weren't close friends before she moved back here- at least not that I know of. It doesn't look like they're getting to know each other as people either. It's only a matter of time before the relationship fails, right?" Kari said.

"Why are you even thinking so much about it anyways? And who's to say what they're doing behind closed doors? We can't judge their relationship. I think they'll be just fine," Sora said. "Besides, it's none of your concern what they do."

"That's what Izzy said too," Kari said.

"Hmm, that's a problem if Izzy told you the same thing. You better watch yourself before TK or Mimi notice you're obsessing over their relationship like it's the Royal Wedding," Yolei remarked.

"Speaking of, what's taking Mimi so long?" Sora said.

"Is she pooping?" Yolei asked.

"Oh gross! How dare she?" Mimi whispered to herself. She opened the closest door to her and closed it. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Oh good! We were wondering where you were!" Sora said.

"Did I miss anything?" Mimi forced a smile.

"Nope," Yolei shook her head.

"Alright then. What should we order for dinner today?" Mimi said.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Hey, you don't seem to be like yourself. Is everything okay?" TK gently tucked Mimi's hair behind her ear.

"Do you think what we have here...do you think this is going to last much longer?" Mimi sighed.

"Oh my God, why are you thinking that? Do you want to stop seeing each other?" TK sat up.

"Of course not," Mimi said.

"Good. Cause I don't want to stop seeing you," TK planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Now what's wrong?"

"I was hanging with the girls today, and I overheard Kari just saying negative things about our relationship. I don't know, it's just stupid and I shouldn't pay attention to it, but maybe she had a point," Mimi said.

"What did she say?" TK asked.

"She was saying how it looks like we do nothing but hook up, but we probably don't do much else. Like our relationship doesn't go much deeper than that," Mimi said.

"Well she's just jealous because her relationship is stale," TK said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But seriously, how much do we know about each other? Like what's my favorite color?" Mimi asked.

"Is it...pink?" TK swiftly took her bra off with one hand.

"Wait, that was an easy question for you! Like half of the stuff I own is pink!" Mimi giggled. "But I don't really know your favorite color...,"

"It's green," TK said.

"See? Or what about birthdays?" Mimi said.

"Is it June?" TK asked.

"It's August," Mimi sighed. "But you're December. I know that one because I only have to buy you one present a year!"

"You got something right, cheapass!" TK laughed.

"See, maybe she has a point?" Mimi shrugged.

"But we can always fix that. Look, I love spending time with you. Whether I'm eating you out or eating out with you, I have a good time. Don't let some jealous people ruin what we have," TK climbed on top of Mimi and kissed her.

"I guess you're right about that," Mimi slid her hand inside TK's boxers and gently held on to his balls.

"Oh my God, you're ready to play, aren't you?" TK exhaled.

"I've been ready," Mimi purred.

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Are we ready for some fun?!" Davis pulled out a glass pipe from his backpack.

"Davis! We told you no smoking inside!" Sora sighed.

"But...there is always outside, where the hot tub is," Matt smirked.

"Matt? Are you serious?" Sora gasped.

"What? The smoke will be gone by the time the guy gets back from his trip. Just keep the doors shut so the smell doesn't go inside the house," Matt shrugged.

"Awesome!" Davis nodded.

"Unbelievable," Sora sighed.

"Hey, almost everyone does it," Matt shrugged.

"Hey hey, party peeps! I got some refreshments," Tai held up a couple of cases of beer.

"Good job! Just this time, don't throw them over the deck. No one likes having a random can of beer hitting them in the head while walking down the street," Matt patted Tai on the back. "Welcome everyone! Just strip on down cause I'm getting that hot tub ready!"

"You know those things are a breeding ground for bacteria?" Joe winced.

"And that phone is probably dirtier than a public bathroom. Live a little!" Matt said.

"I won't be able to stick around too long cause I have to get up at 6 tomorrow but I still decided to stop by to say hello," TK said.

"I wish he could stay, but at least he's here for a little bit," Mimi pouted.

"Yes, that's very nice boo boo," Matt ruffled TK's hair.

"Yeah, but I should go now. Don't have too much fun without me," TK kissed Mimi on the lips and walked out.

"It's so weird, like they constantly talk about it, but it's still so hard to believe it with our own eyes," Tai said.

"Alright, hot tub we go!" Matt cheered.

"And what better way to have some hot tub fun than to play a game?" Sora grinned.

"Really? Isn't just sitting here enough?" Joe said.

"I'll have to agree with him on that," Izzy said.

"Unless the game is puff puff pass! Who's next?" Davis asked.

"Me!" Tai held his hand up.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Truth or Dare," Sora smirked.

"What? Are we in kindergarten?" Yolei said.

"Fine! To make things fun, anytime someone picks truth, everyone has to drink! So stop picking truth you scaredy cats!" Sora said.

"And since some of us are high as a kite, this might be an interesting game," Matt grinned.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Mimi laughed.

"Alright! Girls one side of the pool, boys on the other. Battle of the sexes! Now who wants to start off?" Sora asked.

"Me! Dare!" Yolei said.

"Dance with no music on," Sora said.

"Lame, but okay...," Yolei got up from the pool and twirked against a chair.

"Wow, you got down low," Davis remarked.

"Thank you," Yolei slid back into the hot tub.

"Alright, since you completed the dare, you go to the opposite side and challenge Matt to a truth or dare of your choosing," Sora said. "And we go around the pool until everyone has a turn. Oh, and let's try to keep it original and not do repeat questions."

"I pick dare. I ain't scared of you!" Matt said.

"Okay! Then I dare you to be naked for the rest of the game," Yolei smirked.

"Wow, already? Okay," Matt took off his swim trunks and tossed them to the side. "Mimi, truth or dare?"

"You're kind of a creep, so I'm picking truth," Mimi said.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your future brother-in-law, but that's okay," Matt smirked.

"She picked truth, everyone take a drink!" Sora said.

"Alright, so you pick truth. How big is my brother's dick? Like show me with your hands," Matt asked.

"Oh my God, do I have to answer that?" Mimi gasped.

"You picked truth," Sora nodded.

"Maybe like this long, and this wide," Mimi said.

"What?" Tai gasped.

"That can't be!" Joe made a face.

"That's some serious girth," Davis said.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself," Mimi smirked.

"Mimi, your turn," Sora said.

"Okay Joe, truth or dare?" Mimi sweetly asked.

"Uh...dare?" Joe bit his lip.

"Joe picked dare?" everyone gasped.

"Yeah. And I hope I don't regret it!" Joe gulped.

"I don't know about that. I dare you to drink beer that everyone's backwashed out of a cup and you have to finish the whole thing!" Mimi said.

"Oh, that's evil! I like that!" Matt laughed.

"Alright! Everyone spit into the cup," Sora passed a cup around. "Here you go, Joe. Drink up!"

"Uh...this is disgusting!" Joe frowned and gulped.

"Yay, you did it!" Tai laughed.

"Kari, truth or dare?" Joe said.

"Uh...dare?" Kari said.

"I dare you to...uhh... give Davis a hug for 30 seconds!" Joe said.

"That is a terrible dare! That's so easy!" Yolei said.

"No! I like this dare! Come over here!" Davis held out his arms.

"What happens if you don't want to do the dare?" Kari asked.

"Gotta do it," Sora said.

"Okay," Kari sighed and swam over to Davis. "Here's a hug."

"Aww Kari!" Davis held her tightly and slid his hand ever so slightly under her bikini top.

"Okay, time's up!" Kari swam back up to her spot. "Davis, truth or dare."

"Dare!" he excitedly said.

"I dare you to look away for the rest of the game," Kari said.

"Okay," Davis said. "Sora, truth or dare!"

"Dare!" Sora grinned.

"Man... I was originally gonna have you flash someone but I can't see you now so what would be the point in that? I don't even know now," Davis said.

"How about you dare her to dare you to turn back around again for the rest of the game?" Tai smirked.

"Good idea!" Davis exclaimed.

"Alright. Davis, I dare you to turn back around for the rest of the game?" Sora looked confused.

"Thank you!" Davis said.

"I guess that means it's your turn again, Sora," Tai shrugged.

"Okay, Izzy! This one should be an easy one for you, so you don't even get a choice! I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room!" Sora winked.

"Oooh," the guys jeered.

"Come on, Izzy! Don't be shy!" Yolei heckled.

"Uh...uh...," Izzy made his way to the girls' side of the pool, but instead of Kari, he pulled Mimi close and pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh my God! What the fuck?!" Matt gasped.

"What the fuck is right! I'm leaving!" Kari got up from the pool and stormed off.

"Yo...," Davis gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I'm an idiot," Izzy covered his face with his hands.

"Bro, that was supposed to be an easy dare! How the hell do you screw that up?" Tai groaned.

"Um, yeah...you know what? I'm gonna head home too," Mimi got out of the pool and dried herself off.

"Oh Mimi, no! Don't go!" Sora protested.

"No, I don't think I'm in the partying mood anymore. I'm tired," Mimi said.

"You know what? It's late. We should wrap it up," Joe suggested.

"Fine, all the people who want to leave are free to do so, but the rest of us are staying," Yolei said.

"Sounds good," Joe nodded. "Goodnight everyone."

"I'll see you guys around," Mimi waved goodbye.

"That's it? Everyone else is staying?" Matt smiled.

"Looks like it," Tai said.

"Alright! Party on!" Matt cheered.

* * *

 _*buzz buzz buzz buzz*_

"TK?" Mimi answered her phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kari's at my place...," TK said.

"Kari's at your place? What the hell? Why?" Mimi made a face.

"She told me you made out with Izzy in front of everyone at the party," TK said.

"What? No! He kissed me! And it was for two seconds before I pushed him away!" Mimi gasped.

"Either way, she sounds very upset about everything. Why didn't you tell me?" TK said.

"Because first of all, I thought you'd be asleep by now, I didn't want to wake you up. But second of all, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I guess someone else beat me to the punch. You know what? Do whatever you want. Make sure she's okay, because she can never do no wrong. I've had a bad night, okay?" Mimi said.

"Mimi, hold up!" TK said.

"What?" Mimi paused.

"I believe you. Things are finally starting to make a lot of sense now. Look, you know how you said Kari can do no wrong? What if I can prove otherwise?" TK said.

"What are you saying?" Mimi gasped.

"Please don't be mad at me. It'll mean nothing at all, I swear...," TK said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Aww, thank you to everyone who's been faving, following, and reviewing! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story! This is a fun, definitely very unpredictable story that even takes me by surprise, so you're all coming along on the ride! Anyways, sorry for the short chapter but hopefully it'll keep you a little satisfied until the next one comes around. Lots of love and candy,**

 **Lily**

"Is everything okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I...just had to turn on my alarm before I forgot. I'm supposed to be up early in the morning," TK said.

"Oh," Kari said.

"So, sounded like a crazy party," TK shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't say I had a good time," Kari frowned.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. But now you're here...," TK lifted Kari's chin. "We can have a good time, just me and you."

"What are you saying?" Kari's eyes widened.

"Nothing really," TK whispered as he stroked the inside of Kari's thigh with his fingertips. He kept reaching upwards and let his hand linger, then started kissing her neck.

"Uh... what about Mimi?" Kari asked.

"You want her to join? Cause I don't think she'd be in the mood tonight," TK said in between kisses.

"No, how would she feel about-"

"She wouldn't have to feel anything if she doesn't know anything...do you see our relationship lasting much longer anyways? We're going to get tired of each other very soon, and I'll need someone who I can make a deep connection with, isn't that right?" TK stopped what he was doing and held Kari's face in his hands.

"Yeah, you do deserve better," Kari said.

"Thank you for your concern," TK smirked.

"What's that look for?" Kari bit her lip.

"Oh nothing," TK grinned mischievously as he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

"Oooh, I think I like where this is heading," Kari gushed.

"You better. I'm going to show you how a real man gets the job done," TK threw her down on his bed. He began stripping her clothes off and let out an involuntary whistle. "Wow..."

"What?" Kari paused.

"Oh nothing," TK breathily said. Although Kari was a petite girl, TK never really noticed that she had a nice shape to her. Maybe it was partly to do with the fact that she wore mostly plain clothing, or he just wasn't an observant person to begin with, but Kari had such ample breasts and a plump butt, he wasn't sure where to start.

"Is everything okay?" Kari asked.

"I'm just trying to take everything in," TK said in awe.

"Well, why don't you do it already? You're still clothed," Kari pulled TK by the waistband of his boxers and brought him closer to her. She slid her hands under his t-shirt and took the shirt off in one smooth motion, then she went back to pull his boxers down. "Mmmmm...," she said as she took his penis in his mouth.

"Oh my God, it's really deep in there," TK breathily gasped.

"I don't have a gag reflex," she winked and then resumed sliding her mouth back and forth against his shaft.

"This is unreal," TK grabbed her hair.

"That's right, daddy...just for you," Kari said as she sucked gently on his balls.

"That's it," TK pulled himself away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Kari asked.

"No. Just a change of plans," TK tossed her back on the edge of the bed, face-down. "Couldn't stop thinking about that ass and all I want to do is tear it up so bad."

"Your wish is my command," Kari said.

"Oh, you're too easy...," TK whispered as he slowly entered his cock into her ass.

"Ohhh," Kari groaned.

"And that's not all," TK took his fingers and jammed them inside Kari.

"Oh my God," Kari gasped.

"Wow, I must say this is more effortless than I thought," TK said in between thrusts. He pulled her closer with with his free hand, grabbed her delicate fingers one by one, and slipped one in his mouth.

"Well, this is interesting...," Kari said.

"Hey," TK stopped what he was doing and pulled Kari's finger out of his mouth. "You like jewelry?"

"Completely random, but okay?" Kari said.

"Good. I got something nice for you...but you're gonna have to lie down on the bed...on your back, good girl. Close your eyes and stay still now," TK smirked.

"Okay...oh my God!" Kari exclaimed as TK's cum splashed all over her skin. "What the heck?!"

"Hey, I was trying to give you a pearl necklace, but now it's everywhere. I told you to stay still," TK hovered over her and spanked her thigh. "I guess we'll have to try it again. It shouldn't be too hard. Why don't we get you cleaned up first? I'll get the shower started. First door to the left," TK winked at her.

"Okay...," Kari breathily said as she watched TK make his way out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Kari, where were you last night?" Izzy asked.

"Just stayed over a friend's," Kari shrugged.

"You left the party early and you just came home five minutes ago in the same clothes you wore last night. I was just wondering, that's all. I'm happy you're okay," Izzy said.

"You know what? I'm not okay! You had me feeling like a terrible person, but you're just as bad as me, if not worse!" Kari's voice shook.

"What's going on?!" Izzy gasped.

"I slipped up ONCE! But you...you've probably been doing this all along, haven't you? You can't get her out of your mind, and now that she's here in the flesh! You're not over her, are you?" Kari's eyes began to water.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"You guys emailed all the time, years, and years...what the hell could you even have to talk about after emailing every two minutes? Oh, I know you guys kept in contact even after everyone else lost touch with her. In fact, if it weren't for you, she'd probably be a nice little memory by now, but no! She's like a scab that you keep picking and _picking_ at!" Kari flicked Izzy repeatedly.

"Hey, knock it off! She's our friend!" Izzy said.

"No. She's _your_ friend. I barely knew her! She was gone for most of the time we grew up!" Kari said.

"Come on, are we really going to argue about this?" Izzy groaned.

"Okay, so I said the wrong guy's name during sex, but what you did was much worse. And in front of all those people? What? So when Plan A doesn't go through, you just settle for second best? Am I second best?" Kari cried.

"No-"

"You know what, I'm done. Take this," Kari took her ring off and flung it at Izzy. "I'm going to start packing my stuff up and find a place. Maybe Tai or Sora will let me stay with them in the meantime or something."

"Don't be silly! Come on! Don't be so rash!" Izzy picked up the ring.

"No, I've made up my mind. And all this time we spent arguing, not once did you say you loved me...not once," Kari ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

"But Kari, you know I do...," Izzy said through the other side of the door.

"It's really hard to believe that right now," Kari wept.

* * *

"So...how was it like?" Mimi paced back and forth around her living room.

"She's easy, way too easy. It's not fun," TK sighed.

"Oh...?" Mimi held her phone closer.

"Yeah! And guess what? You won't believe this, but I think her asshole was much looser than her twat," TK said.

"You're kidding," Mimi gasped.

"Nope. She really likes it in the ass, which kinda took the fun out of it for me. I thought the whole point of anal was to get a tighter fit, but nope. Slides in and out. Didn't need much lube at all," TK said.

"Gross," Mimi frowned.

"Hey, just cause it didn't work out with her doesn't mean I wouldn't give it another shot. Come on, just the tip," TK said.

"No! Shut up," Mimi scoffed.

"I'll change your mind. See, you're much more fun. At least you make me fight," TK laughed.

 _*knock knock knock knock knock*_

"I think someone's at the door... I don't know who it could be. I'm not expecting anyone," Mimi paused.

"Go check and see," TK said.

"Uh... it's Izzy," Mimi peered through the peephole.

"Oh no...you think he found out?" TK asked.

"I don't know," Mimi grimaced.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Uhh...well, see what he wants and let me know. Sounds like it's urgent. Good luck!" TK hung up the phone.

"Bye?" Mimi looked at her phone.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Hullo?"

"I'm coming!" Mimi huffed and opened the door. "Uh, Izzy... it's a surprise to see you here?"

"Yeah, I know you probably don't want to see me right now, you probably hate me, Kari hates me, and I don't blame anyone. Hell, I hate me so much right now," Izzy stammered.

"Oh Izzy...," Mimi pursed her lips. For the first time since the nightclub, she took a long glance at him and this time, she wished she didn't. He seemed so worn, exhausted, with a slightly pathetic look in his eyes, and Mimi couldn't help but to feel pity, especially knowing what she knew. "Uh... come inside."

"Are you sure? Or are you only saying that because I look like a wreck?" Izzy asked.

"No! I want you to come," Mimi froze. It was almost like he could read her mind. "Uh, do you want something to drink?"

"Don't worry, I won't stay too long," Izzy said. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. It was really out of hand for me, I don't even know what got over me... maybe Kari was right. Our relationship wasn't exactly going well, but maybe it was my fault. She broke it off with me this morning. We're not together anymore," Izzy wrung his hands.

"Oh my God, really?" Mimi gasped.

"Yeah. She was really upset about last night. I don't want to make things weird between you and I, but maybe I shouldn't have proposed to Kari. Maybe I should have waited for the exact right person, the exact right fit, like a puzzle. Like Kari was great, but something was missing...it doesn't matter now. Anyways, I just wanted to stop by and say I'm really sorry and that I hope you can-"

"Stop talking," Mimi grabbed Izzy by his face and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Get off!" Izzy pushed her back and turned red. "I was just trying to apologize to you over this exact thing! You're kinda ruining the point of this!"

"Come on, you know you've wanted this for a long time...you're a free man now!" Mimi nibbled on his neck.

"Nononono, I can't... I don't know what's your deal, but no. I can't-" Izzy backed away slowly.

"You know what? At least you have a little more integrity than your fiancee ever did. Sure, we might have swapped some spit but umm...you said you guys split up this morning?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Izzy asked.

"Did you know where Kari was last night?" Mimi crossed her arms.

"She was too pissed at me. All she said is that she stayed with a friend," Izzy shrugged.

"For such a smart guy, you sure are a dummy...which friend's place could she have stayed at? It wasn't mine. And I think besides Joe, everyone else stayed at the party. Unless she hangs out with other people that we don't know about," Mimi shrugged.

"No...but-"

"Yeah, that's right! She was none other than TK. They fucked! He told me himself," Mimi smirked.

"Oh my God. You've got to be kidding-"

"You can ask him if you'd like. But yeah, she's not the Little Miss Innocent she leads herself on to be, so don't beat yourself up too hard. Oh boy, I hope she didn't spin it around to make it seem like everything was your fault, did she? After all, what we had was just a kiss. But she hit a home run, and she wanted it bad... But it's okay, because me and TK are just a couple of shallow, horny freaks, right? It's not like we deserve any respect for our relationship anyways. Everyone thinks we don't have much going on for us anyways after the honeymoon phase, right? Because you guys know what happens in our private lives like that since you know the answers to everything!" Mimi scoffed.

"Oh no no no no! Please, don't take what I did last night as a sign of disrespect! I completely regret what I did and I only came here to apologize! Honestly!" Izzy shook his head.

"Just why? Why did you kiss me last night?" Mimi asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to make things weird between the two of us. But Kari and I have been struggling and maybe last night...maybe we're just not meant to be. Our heads are in different places...and she went to a different place. And she probably didn't feel any remorse like I'm feeling right now. She never mentioned anything! I can't believe this!" Izzy punched a wall.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Mimi flinched.

"No, thank you. You're right. I would have been living the rest of my life feeling like a piece of shit over a dumb little kiss. Granted, it should have never happened in the first place, but she slept with TK right after. And then she breaks up with me the next morning. Doesn't say anything, doesn't think I'll find out, thinks she'll get out scot-free! She just goes on to tell me how I'm the bad guy, and I've tried so hard...I'm so sorry you have to see me like this, I have to go!" Izzy shook his head and stormed out of the apartment.

"Uh, bye?" Mimi raised an eyebrow and closed the door after him. She grabbed her phone and sighed. She felt like she needed to talk to someone about what just happened, but she thought that if she reached out to someone, she would only be proving her doubts that her and TK's relationship really wasn't as solid as she hoped it was. If it was, then he wouldn't hook up with another girl, even if it was out of spite, right? And then Mimi wouldn't have tried to jump Izzy's bones five minutes ago, right? Even if it was out of a mix of pity and somewhat attraction? Did TK feel the same way when he saw Kari at his door the same way Mimi felt when she saw Izzy knocking on her door? If so, she can't really be too mad at him, right? Mimi took a deep sigh and stretched her arms in the air. The best course of action was probably to sleep it off, so Mimi shuffled off to her room and climbed into her bed even though it was only 3 in the afternoon.

* * *

* _Knockknockknockknockknock_ *

" _Hey! We need to talk!_ "

"What the hell on Earth? Someone sounds pissed...," TK whispered to himself as he walked down the hallway back to his apartment.

* _Knockknockknockknockknock_ *

" _Hello! I know you're in there! Open up!_ "

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" TK looked surprised.

"You!" Izzy charged toward TK and pinned him to the wall. "Did you sleep with Kari last night?"

"Yep. I banged her!" TK nonchalantly said.

"You did?" Izzy let go of him, caught off-guard by TK's coolness.

"Yes, and she was very cooperative too. I have you to thank for that," TK winked.

"You know what you just did? You broke us up!" Izzy yelled.

"Hey buddy, I didn't do anything. I was home all night, remember? She came coming to me, okay? And she probably wouldn't have if you didn't make moves on my girl in the first place!" TK poked him in the chest.

"So you fuck my fiancee to get back at me? Are you a psychopath?!" Izzy gasped.

"Hey, Kari wanted it more than I did and Mimi said she was okay with it. Why not make the girl feel a little better? Didn't seem like her man was doing the job, someone had to. Bro, like I've told you before, you need to get over yourself," TK shrugged.

"I can't believe you right now!" Izzy raised his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...I wouldn't want to make myself a bigger ass than I already look. I'm just saying," TK shook his finger in disapproval.

"Ugh...," Izzy grumbled.

"Look, you were all up on my girlfriend at the party, so I thought you guys were broken up. Didn't know you guys were still together. If you ask me, that kinda sounds like game over," TK smirked.

"It was a mistake!" Izzy protested.

"A mistake that I can thank you for," TK winked. "Seriously though, I'd advise you not to do something you'd regret later. Trust me on that. Now if you don't mind, I want to go home and relax... It's been a long day for me, especially since I didn't get much rest last night. Take it easy, buddy," he patted Izzy on the shoulder and walked to his apartment.

"Unbelievable...," Izzy gasped. He tried to keep his calm by taking deep breaths but it wasn't working. He pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, it's Izzy! Are you busy?"

" _What's up?_ "

"Just wondering if you're free," Izzy bit his lip.

" _Yes, I'm free. Just come over, you know where I am_..."

"I'll be there in 15," Izzy took a deep breath and hung up his phone. TK was right, he shouldn't do anything that he might regret. And that's what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_*knock knock knock knock knock*_

"I'm really not in the mood for visitors...," Mimi crawled out of her bed and made her way to the front door. She didn't see anyone through the peephole, so she slightly opened the door, only to see a gift box on her doormat. "Oh, how pretty!" she picked it up and opened the envelope attached to the package. " _Here's an outfit for you to put on. Meet me in Room 309 as soon as possible. And don't forget your sexist pair of fuck me pumps_...oh TK. You always find a way to drive me crazy," Mimi squealed as took her present inside.

* * *

 _*buzz buzz buzz*_

"Ugh, who's calling me?" TK picked up his phone.

"Hey baby brother!"

"What is it?" TK groaned.

"Sooo, you'll never believe who was here about ten minutes ago," Matt said.

"Cindy Crawford," TK rolled his eyes.

"Nope. It's your good pal, Izzy! You know, the guy who's fiancee you fucked. Way to go! Now tell me! How was it? And who's better in bed! Wait, who looks better naked?"

"Hold on! He told you I had slept with Kari?" TK gasped.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Oh my God, who else knows?" TK groaned.

"Don't worry, I think it's only going to be between the five of us...for now. To be honest with you, Izzy seems kind of embarrassed about the whole situation, you know. I guess he couldn't keep his girl satisfied. I tried to give him some advice-"

"You gave him advice?! You're terrible at giving advice! What kind of advice would you give him anyways?" TK laughed.

"Thanks Teeks, thanks a lot. Just for that, I hope my advice works out well so I can shove it in your face and sing I told you so!" Matt said.

"Now I'm really curious. What kind of advice did you give him? Trying to get him to win Kari back?" TK smirked.

"Hell no! Fuck that bitch! I told him to start moving on and going after other chicks. Show them who's the boss. Girls love that shit," Matt said.

"Wow, you really are bad. That doesn't even work for you. When was the last time you've even had sex with something that wasn't your hand or a life-sized doll?" TK laughed.

"Shut up! It'll work. I guarantee it! I just have to convince him to go out to the bar or a club with me and we'll pick up some hotties together," Matt exclaimed.

"Just be careful. You wouldn't want people thinking you're the couple," TK said.

"Dammit...why didn't I think of that. I gotta come up with a new plan. I feel like I was supposed to call you about something else but I can't remember for the life of me what it was. Oh well. I'll talk to you later. Peace!" Matt said.

"Bye," TK hung up his phone and tossed it on his couch.

* * *

"Oooh, this is going to be so fun...," Mimi fished around her pocket for her hotel key. She swiped it through the lock and opened the door in one smooth movement. "Hello? I'm finally here and yours for the taking!"

" _Be there in a minute_."

"That didn't sound like TK...," Mimi bit her lip. She started wondering if she was in the wrong room, but that couldn't be. Otherwise the hotel key wouldn't work, right? Unless the hotel key works on any door-but that wouldn't make any sense...

"Sorry, I just got out from the shower. Didn't know when you'd get here...," Izzy pulled Mimi close and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, I thought you were mine for the taking. Why do you still have your jacket on?"

"Wait- Izzy?" Mimi backed up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who sent the package. And it looks like you followed directions very well...," he opened her jacket up to reveal a black and pink lacy corset, with a garter belt to hold up her thigh-high tights.

"Nothing against you, but I was expecting-"

"Yeah, but now I'm here. And now that I'm here, you have a chance to try out something new," Izzy kissed her neck.

"Uh...," Mimi began to breathe rapidly.

"Your boyfriend didn't have any hesitations with Kari, so nothing should be stopping you. Besides, that kiss must have had an impression on you. Even if it was a slight one...you did kiss me again the next day," Izzy looked into her eyes.

"Uh...," Mimi paused.

"I think you were right when you said I've wanted this for the longest time...and I'm a free man now. But there's also one more thing," Izzy smirked.

"What?" Mimi said.

"I think you've wanted this for just as long," Izzy gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"What? What would make you say that?" Mimi turned red.

"You could have easily pushed me away at the kiss in the pool, but you didn't, remember? And like I said before, you voluntarily kissed me the next day. And even now, you could have left by now...but you're still here," Izzy whispered in her ear.

"I'm just being polite...," Mimi said.

"No. You _want_ to be here. And you can't even deny it...," Izzy reached inside Mimi's lacy underwear and smirked. "Your body gives you away. You are so wet right now. But if you insist, you're always free to go. Just give me the word, and I'll stop."

"Mmm...," Mimi began to breathe rapidly.

"That's what I thought," Izzy bit on Mimi's lower lip.

"You sure talk too much," Mimi grabbed Izzy by his shirt and kissed him.

"Oh, you'd rather me use my mouth in other ways, huh? I think I can arrange that," Izzy picked Mimi up by her waist and tossed her onto the bed.

"Oooh," Mimi grinned and kicked her heels off.

"No. Shoes stay on," Izzy picked them up and put them back on her feet.

"Wow, you're being kind of bossy...," Mimi said with an amused look on her face.

"You have a problem with that?" Izzy unbuckled his belt and whipped it out.

"Actually, I like it. I like it a lot... I've never seen this side of you. It's very hot...," Mimi grinned.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Izzy pulled the top of one of Mimi's tights and kissed the skin underneath.

"I can take these off," Mimi sat up.

"No. They stay on," Izzy pushed her back down.

"Are we going to take anything off?" Mimi smirked.

"Be patient. You're just a present that I want to unwrap slowly...and what's the rush?" Izzy said as he sucked the skin of Mimi's inner thighs.

"Oh...," Mimi bit her lip.

"Too hard? Cause I don't care...," Izzy asked.

"I can't stand you right now," Mimi pulled Izzy's hair and brought his face close to hers.

"And yet you're still here," Izzy smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?" Mimi slipped her panties off and sat on his face.

"That's right, give it to me...," Izzy said as he pushed her down, pressing her body against his face.

"Oh my God," Mimi gasped as she felt his warm tongue run across her clit. "Just fuck me already..."

"Fine, but I guess I have to finish unwrapping then...," Izzy lifted her off of him and laid her back on the bed. He slowly unhooked Mimi's corset and tossed it to the side, then slowly sucked on her nipples.

"Oh, you're killing me...," Mimi reached for Izzy's now erect cock and firmly grasped it.

"You think you've got me now, don't you?" Izzy grunted.

"I'm hoping," Mimi said as she did her hand up and down his shaft.

"You've got your wish," Izzy grabbed her wrist and pinned it down. Then he jammed his engorged dick inside of her and shoved it back and forth in rough, rapid movements.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," Mimi grunted as she bit on his neck.

"You're so fucking loud...I love it," Izzy ran his fingers through Mimi's hair and lightly tugged it.

"Oh, you're killing me," Mimi sighed.

"Good. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to stand for a while," Izzy thrusted against her harder.

"I'd like to see you...oh...ohhhh," Mimi gasped.

"That's right. I put my money where my mouth is, now it's your turn...if you can even prove yourself," Izzy pulled away from Mimi.

"Oh, I can," Mimi took his penis into her mouth and gently massaged his balls.

"Good girl. More," Izzy grabbed her head and shoved it close against him.

"Mmm...," Mimi sucked on his dick harder, feeling it get stiffer between her lips.

"Are you a swallower or a spitter?" Izzy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Mimi winked.

"Oh... that's hot. Oh my...," Izzy gasped.

"Mmm...," Mimi's eyes grew big as her mouth filled up with his warm cum. She started to swallow, but it seemed like it wouldn't stop coming.

"Uh, that was great...," Izzy stretched.

"I had a good time myself," Mimi climbed up on the bed.

"I know you did... I think that was the wettest I've ever made anyone," Izzy mischievously grinned.

"Really?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Most definitely," Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy, are you up for Round 2?" Mimi smiled devilishly.

"Are you messing with me right now?" Izzy smirked.

"What? We have a hotel room all to ourselves and a whole night. Why not make it count?" Mimi winked.

"You don't have to ask me again," Izzy climbed on top of her and began kissing her again.

* * *

"Why are we all gathered here for breakfast?" Joe grimaced.

"I thought it would be nice. Besides, it's something different for a change, right?" Sora shrugged.

"I'm only here cause of pancakes," Davis managed to grumble.

"Yeah, can we just say that maybe a breakfast get-together is probably not the best idea?" TK smirked.

"At least not when most of us have to work in the morning. I mean, I don't even want to wake up five minutes earlier to make my bed," Tai yawned.

"I don't even bother," Matt scoffed.

"Oh... that's not good. I read a Harvard study about how people who don't make their beds are twice as likely to be depressed as their counterparts who do tidy up in the morning...or was that a Yale study? I can't remember," Joe frowned.

"Doesn't matter. I don't believe making beds can really determine someone's depression levels. Otherwise, hotel housekeepers would be the happiest people in the world, right?" Izzy said.

"That's a lot of beds right there...," Tai nodded his head.

"Especially of people doing some freaky business, am I right?" Matt grinned.

"Uhh... I think the study is talking about people making their own beds, not beds they have to make for a living but I'll have to double-check when I get home," Joe shrugged.

"What's making you think about hotels all of a sudden though? I see you and Kari made up?" Yolei pointed at Izzy's neck and grinned.

"No! We did not make up! I don't know how he got that, but it wasn't from me!" Kari gasped.

"Izzy! How could you do this?!" Tai yelled.

"Hey! Don't get mad at him! Why don't you talk to your sister first? She had to run over and fuck TK the night of the party!" Mimi yelled.

"Guys! There's children eating Mickey Mouse pancakes two tables away from us," Sora groaned.

"Is this true?" Davis asked.

"Yeah...she came over and we had sex. That's it," TK shrugged.

"That's it? That's it?!" Kari yelled.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" TK dropped his utensils on the plate. "That your asshole was so loose, you could fit a train through it?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Joe made a face.

"I let you come on me!" Kari yelled.

"I ran out of condoms! What else was I supposed to do?!" TK yelled back.

"Oh my God...," Mimi groaned.

"Lalalalala! I hear nothing!" Tai shook his head.

"Hey...we're gonna have to send you guys out. You're being quite disruptive and this is supposed to be a family-friendly establishment. Something that you're not really doing right now. Just pay at the kiosk by the entrance. Thank you," the waitress dropped a couple of styrofoam boxes and receipts on the table.

"Thanks a lot, guys! Gotta get us kicked out cause you're nasty," Yolei grunted.

"Hey, you had to point out Izzy's gnarly hickeys," Davis argued.

"So if you didn't get them from Kari, then how did you get them?" Sora asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Izzy shook his head.

"Laaaame!" Matt teased as everyone paid their bill.

"Can we just shut up and go?" Kari said, irritated.

"Yeah, that would be great...," Joe nodded.

"Fine. Let's get out of here," Matt whistled. He pulled out his phone and smirked.

 _*ding*_

 _*buzz buzz*_

 _*new message received*_

 _*buzz buzz*_

 _*ding*_

 _*ding*_

"Seriously man?" Tai moaned.

"Yeah. I mean it," Matt grinned.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we have a little fun before we head our separate ways? Your place or mine?" TK wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and nibbled on her neck.

"Hey, cut it out... I'm not in the mood right now," Mimi giggled.

"Come on, I promise I'll only keep it to 15 minutes," TK whined.

"Nooo...we just ate and-"

"Hold on, what's this?" TK brushed back Mimi's hair to take a better look at her neck. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I burned myself with a curling iron?" Mimi bit her lip.

"Hey," TK stopped in front of her. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know what that is. Please don't tell me it was from, you know..."

"I won't because it seems like you already figured it out," Mimi crossed her arms.

"Are you serious?!" TK shrieked.

"In my defense, I thought it was you at first!" Mimi stomped her foot.

"How?! We don't look anything alike?! And you weren't gonna tell me?!" TK yelled.

"I was gonna tell you, I was just waiting for the good time. I didn't want to be all 'Hey, me and Izzy fucked last night. Would you pass the ketchup?' in front of everyone!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh, but you had no problem telling everyone that me and Kari banged! Do you see the double-standard here?" TK looked confused.

"Exactly, double-standard! You can't be mad at me for sleeping with Izzy! None of this would have even happened if you didn't have the 'bright idea' of sleeping with Kari!" Mimi yelled.

"You said it was okay! And it literally didn't mean anything!" TK yelled.

"Then why would that even cross your mind in the first place?" Mimi bit her lip. "Maybe Izzy's right. You don't just fool around with someone for fun. You both fuck around because it's something you want to do...even if it's just a tiny bit. You want to do it. Be honest, you've wanted to give her a try, haven't you?"

"Mimi, if you think Izzy's right, wouldn't that mean that the two of you fucked because deep down inside, you've both actually wanted to do it with each other? If you think he's right, then that means that you've probably wanted to hook up with him all along and vice versa, isn't that correct?" TK smirked.

"Hey, don't change the subject here! I was talking about you!" Mimi pushed him.

"Nope, you set yourself up now...so you're gonna have to explain yourself," TK grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the side of a building.

"Look, when a mysterious package was dropped off at my door last night with a hotel key and some lingerie, I thought it was from you! So I got ready and headed my way over to the hotel and you can bet your ass I was surprised when Izzy was the one who showed up in the room. I was definitely not expecting that! Honest to God!" Mimi yelled.

"So he pretended to be me?" TK gasped.

"No...not really. The note never said it was from you. But like I'm thinking, who else would send me anything, you know?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi! What if it was some creepy stranger?! Why didn't you text me or something like 'Hey, I got your little surprise'? You might have gotten killed! Never thought to say this, but thank God it was just Izzy! Oh my God, you scare me sometimes!" TK pulled her close and squeezed her.

"You scare me too...now are we still mad that we kinda did an accidental wife swap or what?" Mimi asked.

"Oooh, wife swap. That kinda sounds hot," TK smirked.

"Oh my God, stop...why do I open my mouth?" Mimi huffed.

"Because you know I love it when you open your mouth," TK rubbed up against her.

"Stop it, we're in public," Mimi turned red.

"You're right. And we probably should stop by your place. I can see the hickeys on your legs. He seemed like he couldn't get enough of you," TK laughed.

"Maybe he couldn't," Mimi smirked.

"I can't blame the guy...," TK wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to my Bongaroo. Please please, help yourself to my lovely display of chips, dips, and beer and to make things flow much smoother, puff, puff and pass to the left! Please and thank you!" Matt grinned.

"Wow, you kinda sounded like a flight attendant," Davis said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing that in the summers... just to kill some time," Matt said. "So I think you all know why I asked you here today!"

"Because you wanted to smoke weed?" Sora made a face.

"No, he wants to talk about Izzy!" Yolei breathed into a glass pipe and exhaled.

"Yes! Precisely! Thank you darling! Someone gets it!" Matt clapped his hands.

"Really?" Joe made a face.

"Did you see those hickeys on his neck though?" Matt asked.

"And hey, I don't know if any of you caught it, but did any of you notice Mimi was wearing a scarf today? In 75-degree weather?" Tai smirked devilishly.

"But isn't that a fashion thing or something?" Joe asked.

"That's true," Sora said.

"Yeah, only problem is that she had marks on her thighs too...you think Izzy might have had something to do with that?" Yolei smirked.

"Nah, that can't be. So now that it's in the open that Kari and Izzy aren't-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Did I hear my name?" Izzy dropped his satchel by the doorway and sat down in the circle with everyone else.

"Uhhh...hey Izzy!" everyone nervously laughed.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Matt grinned.

"You invited me, remember?" Izzy held up his phone.

"Oh yeah...," Matt turned red. "I just didn't think you'd come since you were late, that's all..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. This is good though, cause I could use a little break. Kari hated when I smoked, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore," Izzy inhaled deeply from the glass pipe and slowly blew out rings of smoke.

"Alright!" Yolei cheered.

"I bet now that the two of you are over, you get to do other things now too," Davis said.

"Yeah. I took some advice from Matt and even though the last couple of days were rough, his advice really helped me out a lot," Izzy said.

"I'm very curious, what kind of advice did Matt give that made you think it was helpful?" Sora snorted.

"Hey! That's rude! Look, all I did was tell him to move on and start messing with other girls. Kari fucked my brother, so it's time for Izzy to find a new place to get his dick wet," Matt said.

"Come on! Do you have to talk like that?" Tai gasped.

"Hey, your sister is not the almighty innocent princess she lets herself on to be! He needs to move on!" Matt said.

"And it looks like you had no problem doing so... who's the mystery girl?" Yolei grinned.

"I don't wanna kiss and tell," Izzy shook his head.

"Oh, are you that pathetic? Awww...," Yolei pouted.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Remember in high school when Davis tried to make Kari jealous by pretending he hooked up with another girl from a different school by making hickeys on himself with a vacuum cleaner?" Yolei said.

"Stop it! Melissa Hoover was real!" Davis turned red.

"Yeah... you weren't fooling anyone with those marks then, and you're not fooling anyone now," Joe shook his head.

"Seriously though, are you Melissa Hoover-ing us?" Tai smirked.

"No, she's a real person!" Izzy said.

"Uh huh, sure...," Yolei scoffed.

"Hey Izzy, did you seriously take what I said to heart and start looking for other women?" Matt rested his arm on Izzy's shoulders.

"Yeah, I did. And it was great," Izzy said.

"Then I believe you. If you believed in my advice, then I believe you," Matt nodded.

"That is such bullshit!" Tai laughed. "Seriously, if you did follow Matt's advice, then who was the lucky lady?"

"Was it Mimi?" Yolei smirked.

"No...," Izzy bit his lip.

"Oh my God, why are you turning red?! Did you hook up with her?! You totally hooked up with her, didn't you?!" Joe gasped.

"Stop it!" Izzy snapped.

"Oh my God, you did...," Tai covered his mouth.

"Bro, when I said you needed to find other women, I was thinking about single women...not my little brother's girlfriend!" Matt flicked Izzy in the head.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! Besides, he slept with my fiance!" Izzy said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right though," Sora shook her head.

"I know, I know... but I-I don't know what came over me. Please don't tell her I told you guys...," Izzy groaned.

"Did you sleep with her to get back at TK?" Joe asked.

"Look, I was a newly single guy and yes, I guess at this point in the game, I can't hide the fact that I do have some attraction to Mimi-"

"Some? Let's not downplay it. Yeah, remember when you guys sucked face at the penthouse party? That was fun...," Matt laughed.

"Anyways, I think the attraction was fairly mutual because not too be crass, but she was begging for more. I sure as hell wasn't complaning about that, trust me," Izzy nodded.

"I hear these words come out of your mouth and yet, I don't believe jack shit," Tai blinked.

"Look what she did to me," Izzy undid his shirt to reveal his chest and back.

"Yeah, that's either some good fucking or you got in a fight with a cat," Matt whistled.

"I can't believe you guys...does TK or Kari know about this?" Sora gasped.

"Why should Kari have to know? They're not together anymore!" Yolei snapped.

"Very true. Not her business," Joe shook his head.

"Damn, if Joe says it... I guess that's the truth," Tai exhaled some smoke.

"But what about TK?" Sora asked.

"What? You want me to knock on his door and say 'Hey, I fucked your girlfriend for you. I fucked her so good, I had to carry her home afterwards because she couldn't walk once I was done with her. And then we fucked again once I dropped her off and she was still begging for more like the naughty girl she is'?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, you don't have to be so descriptive, but you should be honest...," Sora winced.

"Shouldn't that be Mimi's job though?" Davis asked. "She's the one in the relationship, not Izzy."

"Very true...and also, wouldn't that constitute as a free pass, considering that TK and Kari slept together first?" Joe nodded.

"But... let's take into consideration, how many times did Kari and TK have sex with each other versus Izzy and Mimi? Because that could also skew things if for example TK and Kari only had one round and how many times did you guys have sex?" Sora asked.

"I don't even remember. I lost count...we were at it all night, and then we fucked one last time when I dropped her off at home," Izzy shrugged.

"See, so that's what would cross my mind. Like why would you have sex numerous times in one night with someone who is not your partner? This isn't right," Sora shook her head in disapproval.

"Look, none of this would have even happened if Kari didn't run to my brother's apartment the night of the party-"

"Which probably wouldn't have happened if Izzy didn't smash lips with Mimi in front of everyone," Davis said.

"Please! The girl was dying to find an excuse to run to TK and she took it," Yolei said.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Yeah, it's all starting to make sense now. Like you know how when Mimi and Teeks started hooking up, she was really critical about the whole relationship, right Sora? Saying they could never work out because they don't have a deep connection?" Yolei asked.

"I don't even want to hear that shit anymore. I heard her complain about that constantly as well," Izzy loosened the sleeves of his shirt.

"I mean, I guess I'm partly to blame for putting that idea into her head but then she wouldn't stop bringing it up, even at times where Mimi or TK had nothing to do with the conversation. I only said that to shut her up at first, but the longer those two stayed together, it seemed like the more annoying she got," Yolei said.

"And let's not talk about this punk ass fool, trying to be slick. Any time we have guy talk and Mimi comes up in the conversation, the guy turns as red as his hair," Tai laughed.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not calling people the wrong names during sex, or constantly bashing people's relationships out loud, and I waited until I was single to hook up with her! I tried really hard to please Kari, and it's clear that she didn't want it anyways. I thought there was something wrong with me, but then when I hooked up with Mimi, it was different. Like this is how it's supposed to be. She was wetter than a waterfall and she was begging for more, and the fact that it was Mimi of all people, it made me feel great," Izzy said.

"I don't like how everything ended for you guys, but maybe this was meant to be. Maybe you and Kari were meant to be with other people," Joe said.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"It seems like Izzy and Mimi had a great time the other night, and Kari and TK must have had hidden feelings for each other too...why don't they just switch partners? Happy endings for everyone!" Joe said.

"That sounds like a nasty porn... I like," Matt grinned.

"Dammit, Matt! Do you always have to be so gross?" Sora huffed.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Matt said.

"Joe, your solution sounds so admirable, but have you taken to consideration how happy TK and Mimi are in their relationship?" Yolei asked.

"They can't be too happy if they're sleeping with other people, right?" Joe shrugged.

"Who are we to say? We're not TK or Mimi. They'll have to figure that shit out on their own. Now, can we pack another bowl and order some pizza or something?" Tai asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Matt said.

"Yeah...," Sora played on her phone.

"Hey, I just realized something...," Izzy paused.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Fuck you guys! You didn't want me here!" Izzy yelled.

"What? No! Of course we did! I texted you silly!" Matt nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then funnily enough, how come Kari, Mimi, and TK aren't here?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...cause they don't smoke?" Yolei fibbed.

"Sora doesn't smoke either and yet, here she is. You guys just wanted to talk shit," Izzy crossed his arms.

"But now you're here and we got our shit," Matt hugged him.

"And I'll get my shit too," Izzy snatched the glass pipe from Tai's hands.

"That's fair enough," Matt shrugged.

* * *

 _*beep beep*_

"What's this? Sora?" Kari lifted up her phone to see a series of text messages. "Oh my God...oh my God...oh my God, are you serious?! That stupid jerk!" she tossed her phone in a laundry basket and stomped over to the kitchen. She was so angry, she wasn't even sure what to do. No one was home to yell at and it didn't make sense to start smashing pots and pans if no one was there to hear it. "Urghhh...," she punched the cabinets and then stormed out of the apartment.


End file.
